An Omega's Life
by kittypaw1
Summary: The Social Class is hard to put up with. When Alpha's have everything and Omega's are treated like objects. What would happen if Alfred F. Jones, an Omega, was spotted by a handsome Russian named Ivan. Would Alfred be able to handle his freedom taken away. Or would he learn to enjoy it? WARNING YAOI!, MPREG, CUSSING, BLOOD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I am revising the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my second story though im gonna finish this one even if it takes me awhile. Its also gonna be omegaverse. I don't exactly understand it so im sorry for my mistakes in the processes of writing this. Hope you enjoy RUSAME FTW!_

Everyday people are born into this world as alphas, betas, and omegas. Those who are lucky are born as Alphas. They are on the top of the socity chain. They are known as the elites, nobles, and just the plan out fucking wealthy or so that's what alfred would call them. Those that have average luck were born as betas sitting in the middle class. They are what you call your everyday average people. Than their is the lowest class the Omegas. People with terrible luck were born as one of them. They were your slaves, pets, fuck toys, basically anything that is worth nothing and everyone shuns because of who they are. In this world everyone needs a mate no matter what society class they are from alpha's, omega's, and beta's. Since alphas can have multiple mates slaves a.k.a omegas are sold to nobles as toys to just pass the time with. Though sometimes there are alphas who treat there slaves as there one and only. The lavish them in goods. Treat them like their equal. Their is one more type of alpha in this so cold society statis. Some alpha's have one mate and one mate only which is an omega. They truly care but still treat the omega like an object even though the alpha lavishs them with goods. Damn, enough of me talking let's get to the story.

When Alfred F. Joned was born the world was in bliss. Everything in his life was running smoothly until a few seconds passed by and everyone found out that he was an Omega. His mother, disgusted with what she gave birth to and shunned him. She yelled and screamed at the doctors to get that piece of filth out of her sights. The doctors complied and told the nurses to put him in the room where slave dealers would soon be there later.

Years have passed and everytime the slavers had an auction Alfred was never bought. It was probably because of his rude mouth and how he wasn't going to be submissive to anybody so help him he would bite off their dick if they tried anything.

During his years of growing up he has made a couple friends. One was named mattie, he looked just like alfred but with longer and a darker shade of hair and violet eyes. Alfred could swear it was his long lost brother. His other friends name was arthur kirkland. Since Arthur was older he treated Alfred like a brother always caring for him when he was little.

 _This is the first part ill finish part two tomorrow hope ya'll enjoy sorry for bad grammer. I still need to practice lol_


	2. Chapter 1 Revised

An Omega's Life Rewrite

I messed up with some grammar problems and story plot line. So here I am going to rewrite it. Hopefully this time will make it better than the first the first chapter I will make long for everyone to enjoy. I do not own anything but my own thoughts and story. Be warned first chapter has the birthing process. Not to graphic yet I guess lol.

Everyone has a role in society. Some may be average, while others are at the top giving orders and owning slaves. Peasants were at the bottom of the social class. They were considered outcast. People that must never be given their freedom. Everybody in this world was given a role to be born with. Alphas, what the creators would like to call it were at the top. While, beta's were the common folk. The people with an average life and freedom just like the alphas. But, than there are the Omega's the people that were born into suffrage. They had the jobs of the slaves and other low paying work. They didn't have a say in anything and were Alpha's and Beta's playthings. Sometimes they were treated like objects and used as trophy's to show off to others how powerful the Alpha and Beta were. And it didn't look like it would change anytime soon.

Mates were destined the high ranking people would say. While the others say they were just tools to be bought. Mates or, destined ones, were chosen when a high ranking Alpha or an average common folk takes an interest in an Omega. This can happen anywhere. Usually it takes place when they spot an Omega in public or during a slave auction. A good submissive Omega was hard to come by usually the Alpha's had those but, sometimes a beta can have one too. If they gathered all their lives savings and more.

Ok and that's the explanation now let the story begin. I bet I tricked you into thinking that was the beginning. :3

The birth of Alfred was a peaceful occasion. The sun was shining it's beautiful rays into the birthing room of the house. The birds were singing the song of a thousand joyous occasions. And the father was smiling down at his gorgeous wife who was now in the process off giving birth to his first child. In his mind he was hoping for an Alpha that would bring up the family's reputation even more. But, he would also not mind a beta as a child. He could care less though for the gender of the child. He was taken out of his thoughts when a sudden moan slipped out of his wife's mouth.

"I think the child is on its way," she said in a voice full of agony and pain.

"Nurse," he called, "Nurse Hurry up she is having the child." He said with a rush to his tone and voice.

"I'm coming." The nurse said while grabbing all the supplies she needed to make this birthing process a success. Once she came into the room she went directly towards is wife to start. "Ok, now I will need you to calm down and take big deep breaths and start to push." She said positioning herself correctly between the women's two legs. "Ok, slowly, slowly, you're doing great keep at it." She said concentrating at the task at hand. "The child is out." She said holding the baby in her arms and cleaning it off. "It's a baby boy." She said in a happy tone.

The father was so happy he was hugging his wife in joy. While, she was still laying there panting trying to regain her stamina from what just happened mere minutes ago. Than the father looked up from his wife and asked the nurse," so what is he?" the father asked with a curious tone. People could usually tell by a marking somewhere on their body and a scent that lingered after the birthing process.

"He is," the nurse pausing to take a sniff while looking all over his body to find the mark that places him into the social class he belongs in. That's when the nurse just stood there like she has just witnessed something horrible. Looking straight at the boy with the biggest face she said," I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" the father asked with a concerned face.

In response the nurse said "It's weird he smells like an Omega but", pausing to take another look," he has a mark of none of the classes."

His concerned tone dropped and a giant frown replaced his once smiling mouth. "An Omega!" his voice dropped to a threatening level, usually one would only use to protect its mate or when someone was extremely angry. He was disregarding the fact about what she said about the mark on the boy's body.

"Y-Yes," she replied in a somewhat shocked state. That's when the father got up and left the room without another word from his mouth. A little bit saddened by the fact he left the room she decided to talk to the wife about the boy. "Madam, will you still take care of the boy even though the father rejects?"

"Yes," she said in a weak voice exhausted from just giving birth," I will always love him no matter what trials may face us in the future. He is my flesh and blood and if my love wants to abandon him, even if I have no rights, I will fight tooth and nail to keep him by my side at all times."

"Ok well I will leave him in your hands." Handing the baby boy back to his mother the nurse gave one last content nod and headed out to her next patients house. The house was silent after that for a while the mother just cradling the child within her arms. Looking at the beautiful baby boy she just gave birth too and humming a sweet melody that would melt anybody's heart. Half way through her song the father walks in. With a somewhat calmer voice he confronts her about the child.

"Do you love that child?" he said with a grumpy face.

"Yes," she responded quietly and submissively back.

"Then how about we make a deal," he said trying to show a way that they will both gain something. "I will allow you to keep that child but once you are gone he will be gotten rid of and not be able to ever step back into this house. In exchange you must conceive me another child." To this she just nodded her head not like she had an option. But looking back down at her baby with a smile. She would do anything for him.

Well folks that's it for right now my hands are literally killing me for typing so much I tried to make this chapter long. Next chapter will feature Alfred and his life while he grows up I would make the next chapter longer. Hope you liked the revised version of An Omega's Life.


	3. Update Notice!

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been here for so long How I start a story yet never update. Welp. That's going to change. You guys give me inspiration so what I am going to do is keep writing this story and try to make it worth your guys while. Just give me a couple days for the update. And for future stories that I decide to post I will make sure to have them all written out already and post on a rythmitic system expect an update soon. :3


End file.
